Our Time Has Come
by TheGoldenImpala
Summary: They knew that this day would come eventually. The biggest threat that Fairy Tail has ever faced has returned, and this time Mavis isn't here to save them. Mainly focused on Lucy and Natsu.
1. Hail Mary

Lucy fell to the ground in exhaustion, her body riddled with bruises and cuts. Blood soaked through her shirt, revealing a long gash on the side of her torso. She didn't dare focus on how many bones she had possibly broken. Half her keys were lost in the ongoing battle, her magical power has dwindled to near nothing, and she was panting hard, trying desperately to inhale enough oxygen into her lungs.

She slowly craned her head to the left in an attempt to locate her partner. There he was, unconscious just a few feet away. She couldn't see his face as it had been partially covered in debris. _Is he even still alive?_ Her eyes frantically scanned his crumpled body looking for any signs of life. _His chest is moving. Thank God. Natsu, please…please get up! _

Natsu, recovering from being knocked out, emerges from the rubble, pain etched on his battered and bruised face. How he found the strength to do so baffled Lucy, but he lifted himself up into the standing position and slowly made his way over to her.

"Natsu…I don't…have much left in me. I don't think….we can finish this one." She pants out between her staggered breathing. She winces and lets out a cry, clutching her side. She had lost a lot of blood and her vision starts to blur. _No! I will not pass out! As long as Natsu is still here I need to fight! For him, for everybody! Gah….My body is shaking. Why is my body shaking? Crap am I going into shock? Snap out of it Lucy, you need to fight it!_

Tears started to form at the corners of Lucy's eyes. She bent over and placed her palms on the cold ground, allowing the tears to come pouring out. There was no one left to help them, this was it. She had tried to stay positive, tried to find a silver lining in the situation, but she couldn't find any. Hopelessness consumes her as the tears continued to drip to the ground.

Natsu stared down at his partner with a solemn face. He wanted desperately to retort with a quick comeback….to tell her that she had nothing to worry about and they'd find a way out of this like they always do. But he wasn't clueless. He knew the gravity of the situation, knew they were the only ones left to deal with the problem, and knew that both of their magic supplies were at life threatening levels. Heck, trying to remain standing was a difficult task on its own…..They only had one more attack left in them. So he sure as hell was going to make it count.

Natsu lets out a small laugh and pulls the corners of his lips into one of his signature smiles. "Then we'll just have to give it all we got and go down fighting. The Fairy Tail way."

He extends his hand to her, gesturing her to get up and stand with him.

Lucy wipes the tears out of her eyes and stares up into those fiery onyx eyes of his, searching for the meaning behind his words. She didn't have to look long to recognize what he was inferring though. She's been his partner for years; she was good at figuring out his crazy plans before he even acted on them.

Eyes dried, Lucy took hold of her partner's hand, gripping it tightly, for this very well could be the last embrace they share. Lifting herself up, she brushed off some dirt from her torn up outfit.

"Well if it's come to this, I'm glad it's with you" She returns the smile to her friend.

She takes a deep steady breath, relaxing her face as she finally confronts the reality of their plan. _Funny how the end is near, and yet I've become oddly calm. I shouldn't be calm, I'm still young. I have a whole life ahead of me. And yet here I am, smiling and accepting the fate that is about to be bestowed to me. Maybe it's because I've found everything that I've hoped to have in this life; a family that loves me, friends that support and care about me; and a partner that always wants to go on adventures with me. Yeah…I guess looking back, I'm thankful for all those years that I've been blessed with having such an amazing family. And I'm glad that I get to go out with them right by my side, if not physically, then mentally. They're all here, supporting me as I face off my last opponent. Yes, this life has been short, but it is complete._

"Ready?"

Lucy nods, a determined look spreading across her tattered face, "Ready"

The dynamic duo of Fairy Tail stood back-to-back, hand-in-hand. Flames slowly envelope the both of them, licking at their bodies, but causing no harm to the joined pair. Lucy slowly starts chanting a spell, adding a flurry of light to the surrounding flames. Further and further her spell continues, shifting the sky from the ash colored day to a starry night. Natsu closes his eyes and focuses on the flames, forcing them to grow larger and brighter. Soon enough the two are surrounded by a mixture of flame and light so bright, they mimic the intensity of the sun. The stars congregate into a colossal magic circle in the sky, right above the target, glowing ever brighter. Their joined hands lift up, pointing at their enemy. As Lucy utters the remaining two words of the spell, Natsu follows suit with his own words:

'Shine! Urano Metria.."

"Fire Dragon's Roar.."

"UNISON RAID!"

The moment the pair finishes speaking, a burst of blinding light falls from the heavens and a blast of blue fire ruptures from the pair's location, joining together as both attacks make contact and smash into their target.

* * *

**This is what I imagine what would happen if Natsu and Lucy ever did a Unison Raid together. Two unworldly powers, Celestial and Dragon, combined together to create one monstrosity of an attack. This scene has been playing in my mind for a while now so I'm glad I finally got around to typing it out!**

**This is my first fanfic ever and I would love to hear your opinions on my story, so please review! (positive or constructive criticism only please)**

**I have more ideas to add to this story, but I don't know when I'll be able to update. I might throw in a Prologue depending on if I like what I think up.**


	2. Overwhelmed

**Earlier that day...**

They knew this day would come. Ever since Tenrou Island, it had been on the back of their minds: The biggest threat that Fairy Tail has ever faced which had caused their overwhelming defeat. They never did find out where it went after the 7 year period of being frozen, but they knew the threat was out there somewhere. Fairy Tail placed their fear aside, hoping that they would never have to encounter the creature again. They were unfortunate though, and this time….they didn't have Mavis to protect them. Protect them against the one enemy that Fairy Tail couldn't defeat….Acnologia.

There were too many of them. They never expected there to be this many. Where did they all come from? They had braced themselves to go in an all-out battle with one dragon, but they were horrified to see that more of them had appeared in the sky above. Why didn't they think of the possibility that Acnologia would summon more of his kind? Was it because he usually acted alone? Or maybe because they had got it into their heads that he was the only surviving dragon out there after the time-alteration, and all the rest had perished? They were foolish in thinking Acnologia wouldn't come with a plan of his own. A brilliant plan no less, why deal with the matter yourself when you could have others of your kind do all the dirty work for you? The mages could sense that he was around there somewhere, but he was hidden well, undoubtedly using the clouds for cover and flying way above the range of sight. Their strength was forcefully divided, and that was the beginning of the end for Fairy Tail.

The unknown dragons arrived first; One..two…no, three of them, all at once. A terrifying sight was displayed in the sky above Magnolia as these dragons ripped through the clouds, displaying their massive body size and wing span. These monstrous beasts were nothing like the dragons that were present during the Grand Magic Games, nor were they similar to the ones that raised the dragon slayers. No, these dragons were of an ancient breed, dating back before Acnologia was created…and they were emanating darkness, leaving a putrid grey smoke in their wake. Soon the air surrounding this beautiful town was impregnated with the intoxicating smog. Their high pitched roars piercing through the air, causing everyone to cover their ears in a hopeless attempt to drown out the noise. They circled around the town of Magnolia, flying dangerously close to the buildings below. It was as if they were sizing up their opponent and picking the first place they were going to hit. Fairy Tail's main target had yet to make an appearance, but that hardly mattered anymore. Now they had three other dragons to deal with that were posing a more imminent threat. The members of Fairy Tail were caught off guard from the unexpected visitors and were forced to make an alternate battle tactic. But before they could organize themselves into their teams….the dragons started their attack.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading the previous chapter, I hoped you liked it! And I hope you like this one as well! **

**I purposely didn't mention who their enemy was in the first chapter, partly because I wanted to create a more intense reading experience, and partly because I wanted to see if anyone could guess who it was :)**

**I promise that this story isn't going to be depressing all the way through! I've thought this whole story out for a while now and I want to hit every detail just right. **

**My next task is to finish the second part of the prologue, and then continue on with the story. Once the prologue is finished it will pick up right where the first chapter left off. **


End file.
